


Living With Abnormality

by tisViktoria



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisViktoria/pseuds/tisViktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaF and Perry have been dating for years without Perry’s parents knowing. They both struggle with the secrecy, while dealing with the vampire situation - and Perry is a medium, who sees dead people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Misgendering and mis-naming will happen. Sorry.

_Best friends_. Their official term.

To start with, it had been true. It had been the term they applied to themselves, what they were.

But with the years, it had become more. They grew older, they became different. But they were both still the same as they always had been to each other. Their complete opposite, and everything they needed.

And opposites attract.

Neither could remember the point where they had fallen for each other. It had been a gradual process, taking years. But eventually they both knew exactly what they felt about the other.

Lola was scared about it. Susan was the most constant factor in her entire life, and she wasn’t ready to risk that for anything. They were still best friends, and even if she wanted more, she wouldn’t risk it.

Susan felt nervous. Lola was… everything. And neither of them would risk their relationship for anything in the world.

But they grew even more. They moved on from being Susan and Lola to being LaFontaine and Perry.

LaFontaine was braver than Susan had been. They were the ones dropping hints, subtly showing that it could become real.

It took a long time. Perry was braver too, and eventually, one late night when they had spent hours just ignoring their homework and talking, they admitted their feelings, and fell asleep next to each other, with Perry’s head on LaF’s shoulder.

They were happy - shy, at first, but happy that they were on the same page and together.

But obstacles remained. Perry’s parents were very strict, a big reason to her own strict organisation and sense of responsibility.

Another thing about her parents was that they were against same-sex relationships - one of the reasons they never liked LaF, who was an open book about everything.

So they remained best friends, everywhere but in their rooms. They were relieved to be going to college, because maybe they could be themselves full-time there? But suspicious as well as strict, Perry’s parents kept in touch with her teachers.

LaFontaine cursed them every night. Perry would sooth them and say that it wasn’t, wouldn’t be forever, but neither of them could deny what a stretch it was. They had been a couple for years now, yet there they were, a secret to everyone who knew Perry’s parents. LaF’s family knew, and supported it, but it wasn’t the same when one place was good and fun, and the other was secret-keeping and lies.

They made plans. They’d move somewhere after college, together, and they’d start their own life. Perry would probably become a manager of some sort, and LaF would find something where they could do experiments.

But then LaF disappeared.

In the time with them gone, Perry was an absolute mess, and she couldn’t take it. She called her parents - not to tell them about how worried she was that her  _best friend_ was missing, but to tell them she was going crazy because her  _person_  was missing. They didn’t understand that, so she told them that LaF was her girlfriend, because that’s what they would understand, even if LaF wasn’t her girlfriend. She said a lot of things. She said that if they didn’t accept LaFontaine’s position in her life, they should send all her things to the LaFontaines and forget about her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Perry had talked to her parents after talking to Laura’s camera and going to check on the brownies. After she hung up on them, she exerted the brownies out of the oven and walked straight back to Laura and Carmilla’s room. They were still sleeping.

She didn’t know the time. She only knew that LaFontaine had been gone for entirely too long.

Cleaning felt like it helped. It didn’t, but she could pretend that she was just cleaning up after one of LaF’s science messes. That things were normal. LaFontaine was at their desk, experimenting with a maggot or whatever, and Lola was skittering around the room, dusting off every flat surface available.

* * *

Of  _course_  Carmilla’s… Book of Vampires would reveal new information when Perry accidentally bumped into her and made her spill blood down the page.

She chose to ignore it. Ever since she’d learnt that her childhood friends were “imaginary” friends - who she still saw - she would do that. Ignore anything that was not normal, reality, non-fiction. That was why she never complained about Susan’s - _LaFontaine’s_  - biological experiments. At least they were  _real_.

She’d chosen the absolute wrong university.

“Word.”

Lola flung herself backwards out of instinct. It wasn’t LaFontaine. Don’t get your hopes up.

But there they were.

“Hey, why are we all freaking out?”

Lola couldn’t help but wonder if they  _really_  were. There. What if they had become a gh - unreal, like the rest of them?

But in that moment, she didn't care. She didn’t waste any time finding out whether Carmilla and Laura had reacted too. She flung herself around LaF from the side. That was when she knew that something was seriously wrong.

They were they, they were real, but… LaF would never just stand by and not hug her back. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. LaFontaine was not one to miss out on any form of physical affection from her, ever.

* * *

 

They’d moved to Perry’s room, and she was trying to see how much LaF remembered. They knew that “the brain-worms were eating their brain”, but seemed unaware of their relation to other people. They recognized some of them, but they didn’t do more than shout “Hi! Are you coming to the party?” at them.

When she had her person back, spinning and headbanging around her room to loud Icona Pop, she sighed loudly and put her head in her hands. “Susan…”  _Oh, no. LaFontaine!_

“What, Perr?”

Perry’s eyes started to tear up. They were responding to  _Susan_ , the name they hated so much. “You really don’t remember anything about me, do you?”

But LaFontaine just spun around in a quick twirl and fell down on Lola’s bed, laughing.

And Lola just stood there, crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was absolutely heart-breaking. Usually LaF was the one to deal with Perry’s unstable self, help her through another panic attack about seeing things she shouldn’t.

But now there was nothing to stop Perry from _thinking_ , and she was deep into it.

Ever since she was a child, she remembered seeing people who everyone around her never seemed to notice. These people would sometimes try to talk to her, but she would always ignore them, tell them to go away in a panicked frenzy in some public bathroom because she couldn’t be seen talking into thin air like a lunatic.

LaF was the one who had explained to her that everyone else couldn’t see the people Perry was talking about. They were the only one who knew about this, of course they were. They’d been researching the supernatural and paranormal since they were nine and found out about Perry’s problem, and while they’d grown fonder of and more fascinated by it, Perry got more and more scared and wanted it to go away.

But she knew it was time to accept it now.

Not for herself. She didn’t want to know what she was, what she saw. But what had taken over LaFontaine’s mind wasn’t normal or natural in any way, and she needed to eliminate whatever it was.

So when Laura suggested they use LaF to find the source – the vampires that couldn’t possibly exist – Perry agreed without thinking – _more_ than twice, she definitely thought about it twice – about it.

 

* * *

 

During the battle, she saw somebody standing by the edge of the crater, gazing at her the entire time. She’d never seen this person before, but as long as it wasn’t a vampire attacking her, she would ignore them. She was busy staking vampires that kept jumping in front of her, hence placing themselves between her and LaFontaine, and Lola Perry’s mind went quiet in those moments like it never had before. She stopped thinking about things that might happen that could go wrong, things that were normal. All that was left was the fact that LaF was hurt, and these vampires were to blame for it.

So when Will, the Zeta guy she’d seen so many times on campus, showed up in front of her, snarling and growling, and told her, “Not so tough without your scientist, are you? She’s the violent one.”

She felt the fury exploding from her chest. Vampire or not, staking him felt good. “It’s _them_.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Laura’s video where they told her viewers what happened during the battle, LaFontaine and Perry went back to Perry’s dorm in silence. What on earth were they supposed to say? Perry thought LaF must be confused about everything. LaF thought Perry must be panicking inside. Perry herself was genuinely surprised that she wasn’t. There was an eerie calm in her chest, something she had never felt before.

Finally, she made herself say something, anything. “I told my parents.”

LaF’s eyes widened comically. “You _what_?”

“I told them. When you disappeared, I called them and said that if they couldn’t deal with us being together, they could move my things to your place.”

“O-oh my God.”

They really did look shell-shocked. “Hey, LaF, calm.”

“You –”

“LaFontaine, calm.”

“Wha – what did they _say_?!”

“Nothing,” she admitted. “They haven’t said anything yet.” She opened the door to her room and stopped in her tracks – there was someone waiting for her inside. She couldn’t see them, but she felt it. Still, she went in.

“Do you think they’ll call to tell you?” LaF asked. “Or just do it?”

She couldn’t really hear them. Standing by her window was the same person who had stood by the crater and watched her during the battle. It was a woman, a pretty normal-looking woman, actually, with blue eyes and long auburn hair.

Perry had more important things to focus on at the moment, though. LaFontaine was priority number one.

“I’d hope so, but I doubt it. It’s more likely that we’ll get a call from _your_ parents soon.”

LaF took a deep breath, stopping beside her. “Perry, are you _okay_?”

She knew what they meant. Was she pretending to not freak out, was the freak out going to happen soon, when should they expect it?

“I am, actually.” They raised an eyebrow. “I’m not joking, LaF. I feel _calm_ , and that scares me and that’s the only thing that’s in any way upsetting me.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Lola Perry?”

“It’s not funny.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. LaFontaine’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer until she was standing right in front of them, both their arms wrapped loosely around her, but she was still not looking at them.

“Perr. You only do that when there’s someone I can’t see around, and you’re feeling calm about just having fought vampires. Talk to me.”

She sighed loudly. “There’s a woman by the window, but that’s… that’s not it. During the battle, I, I couldn’t think properly. They kept jumping in front of me and I was trying to get to you and I just – I just fought them off, I _staked Will_ , I – I didn’t even register any of it. I just did, and the woman who’s here, I saw her. She was standing by the crater the whole time. And I feel like something inside me has _settled_ , and I don’t understand because I’m still _worrying_ but it’s dull…”

Just then, the woman by the window stepped closer, and Perry jumped in LaF’s grasp. “Stop.”

LaF knew by now that she wasn’t talking to them.

The woman opened her mouth, and Perry squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to hear it.

_“Lola, I’m here to help.”_

“No, you’re not. I don’t want to speak with you.”

_“It’s time that you start listening to us. I know it’s hard for you, but you have to try. I’m just another person who wants to listen –”_

“I _can’t_ , I _won’t_ help you!”

“ _Just like another student-crisis. This isn’t about me needing help, it’s about me helping you. I can help you understand why you of all people can see us.”_

LaFontaine saw the look on her face. “What is she saying?”

“She’s… she’s saying she knows why I’m like this.”

“What? Perry, let her talk. I know you hate talking to them, but she’s showing up to tell you this now – this is important.”

She let out a barely audible breath. “Fine.” She pulled them down to sit next to her, and listened.


End file.
